Le Lac des Cygnes
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Ou comment l'esprit peut s'égarer lorsque le moral est enfermé au fin fond des cachots. Léger Drarry.


**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers relèvent de J. K. Rowling. L'idée est à moi. Si.

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit sur ce fandom, j'y reviens à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF (1 heure : 1 thème), j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. Pour le thème, vous le découvrirez en lisant, alors bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

 **Le Lac des Cygnes  
**

Ginny pensait qu'il avait rompu avec elle pour la protéger de Voldemort. C'était mieux ainsi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie et que le mage noir soit vaincu. En admettant qu'Harry parvienne à le dominer, maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là pour l'appuyer.

Ginny le pensait, oui, mais le jeune homme, lui, n'en était plus très sûr.

Certes, il aimait beaucoup la rouquine, mais il avait – et depuis toujours – un sentiment étrange, comme un besoin malsain de répéter le passé pour le réparer et ainsi empêcher l'horrible crevasse de s'ouvrir sous les pas de ses parents.

Pendant sa première année, il s'était retrouvé devant le Miroir du Riséd qui lui avait permis de les rencontrer virtuellement. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit qu'il était le portrait craché de son père ? Son parrain, Sirius, avait été l'un des seuls à lui faire remarquer qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. En y pensant, Harry eut un pauvre sourire. Ses yeux… Était-ce là tout ce qu'il avait hérité de Lily Evans ? Severus Rogue lui vouait une haine si viscérale qu'il était bien tenté de le croire…

Maussade, il laissa divaguer ses yeux sur le vaste parc de Poudlard qui lui parut bien terne sans la présence rassurante de son mentor. Non loin du saule cogneur, il distingua une petite silhouette solitaire et élancée qui semblait tournée vers le lac. Plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes, Harry reconnut Draco Malfoy. Son ennemi de toujours, le Sang-Pur à la solde de Voldemort par tradition familiale.

Le brun ne pouvait pas le voir à cette distance, mais le Serpentard pleurait. Ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes de plus en plus saccadés, jusqu'à ce que son souffle irrégulier l'oblige à s'asseoir dans une vaine tentative pour se calmer.

Draco Malfoy. Son nom avait toujours écorché les oreilles du fils Potter, presque autant que sa voix hautaine et désagréable de petit con prétentieux. Du moins, durant les premières années. Depuis quelques temps, Harry le trouvait beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Il l'avait même surpris en train de pleurer, une fois, et il s'était dit que, finalement, les apparences étaient peut-être trompeuses. Le brun ignorait tout de la nature des tracas du riche héritier, mais depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, il savait que Voldemort en était la cause. Jamais il n'avait vu Draco aussi terrorisé que cette nuit-là. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas tuer le directeur de l'école, mais il devait le faire. Il le _devait_ car s'il refusait, Il le tuerait. A cet instant, Rogue était intervenu. Le sortilège avait jailli de sa baguette, pas de celle du Sang-Pur, et Dumbledore était tombé. Cependant, Harry tendait à croire que Malfoy ne l'aurait pas fait.

Ces derniers temps, le Gryffondor pensait souvent au blondinet. Imaginant toutes sortes de cas de figures, du plus logique au plus improbable, et, parfois, quand il manquait cruellement de sommeil ou quand, comme aujourd'hui, il avait le moral au fin fond des cachots, son esprit divaguait dans un sens tout particulier. Il revoyait alors les orbes métalliques du Serpentard, ses iris à la fois splendides et glaciales, et se surprenait à frissonner.

Concentré sur la minuscule silhouette recroquevillée près du lac, il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Neville et Luna. Les deux amis discutaient de choses banales pour se changer les idées et Potter ne s'y intéressa pas.

Les yeux rivés sur Malfoy, ce fut avec une netteté stupéfiante qu'il le vit se débarrasser de sa longue robe de sorcier pour libérer ses mouvements. Sur le plancher à chevrons de la Salle sur Demande, Draco lui apparut extrêmement serein. Il s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, puis croisa les jambes et arqua ses bras dans une pose gracieuse.

D'abord ténues, les premières notes du _Lac des Cygnes_ arrivèrent aux oreilles de l'Élu et le blond se mit à danser. Le jeune homme enchaînait les figures avec élégance et raffinement, ondoyant au rythme doux des instruments à vent qui semblaient le porter.

Harry admira avec envie ce danseur charmant et charmeur qui le frôlait sans cesse en lui souriant. Incapable de s'arracher à cette vision enchanteresse, le jeune sorcier affichait une expression béate, en proie à un profond sentiment de bien-être.

Lentement, les yeux verts du Survivant glissèrent le long de la nuque du Sang-Pur, détaillèrent son dos, puis ses abdominaux discrets lorsqu'il se retourna dans une pirouette, et descendirent encore jusqu'au bas du justaucorps, caressant ses courbes altières, les devinant sous la dentelle du volant et les collants vaporeux.

Il sursauta.

Clignant des yeux, Potter vit Luna ramasser quelque chose et le donner à Neville. Perdu, il tourna la tête et revit le parc, sa morosité, son lac et sa petite silhouette ratatinée. Alors, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Partagé entre une gêne grandissante et une furieuse envie de rire, il tressauta bizarrement et se mit à hoqueter.

« Harry, tout va bien ? » s'enquit la jeune fille.

Un borborygme étranglé lui parvint.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'aller, glissa Londubat, inquiet.

― Hum… »

Les yeux doux de Lovegood suivirent la direction du regard de son ami et découvrirent Malfoy.

Soudain tout sourire, elle se tourna gaiment vers Neville.

« Ce n'est rien, une simple histoire de ballerine !

― Hein ? Comment ça ? »

Tirant son camarade incrédule par la manche, elle s'éloigna :

« Viens. Il a besoin de calme pour réaliser. »

* * *

Vous l'aurez deviné, le thème de l'OS était **Ballerine**.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

 _Maeglin_


End file.
